Silent Tears
by Fluffy'sBaby
Summary: Reposted Hiei has now become a father and a brother to his sister Yukina. After their mother dies, their father becomes abusive and things keep getting worse until he meets a fox demon named Youko.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Srry for the ppl who liked my story. I didn't mean to delete it but I'm reposting it now, not all at once though but one chapter at a time. So please be patient and please review.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, though I do wish Hiei was mine!

**Silent Tears**

**Summary:** After her people reject her son, Hina leaves her Koorime island, and begins a life with the fire demon who took her heart and bared her with her two beautiful children. Hiei and Yukina's life start off perfect, up until their father becomes abusive. Hiei has to fend for his sister, so he takes the beatings for her. After a few more tragedy's Hiei and Yukina are left to take care of themselves and that is when they meet a certain Fox Youko. Will Hiei and Yukina's life ever take a turn for the best, or will it become worst?

**Warnings: **M/M, M/F, rape, incest, lemon, child abuse.

**A/N: **In my story I am naming Hiei and Yukina's father **Kage**.

**Prologue**

Koorime Island:

"NO! NO! He is just a baby why don't you understand. You can't kill him, he can help, if he becomes strong he will protect our people not hurt us. I'll make sure of it just please!" Hina cried in pain as she fought against the rest of the Koorime women who were keeping her away from her darling baby boy.

She had just given excruciating birth to a pair of twins, in which she shed two tear gems for each child. One a beautiful Koorime girl, and the other, born a half Youkai male. Hina barely had a chance to look at her son before he was snatched away, and taken to the elders.

"Hina you know that it is against a Koorime female to reproduce, sexually, and with a Youkai at that.

This is a forbidden child and he must be cast away before he dooms us all. The young girl may stay but the boy has to go." yelled the wises of the ten elders.

"This is the thanks I get. Is this how you plan on repaying me! I risked my life to save my people by going into Makai and retrieving the medicine needed to keep everyone alive. For a second I thought I wouldn't survive, every demon out there either tried to eat, rape or hurt me in anyway they could. But he helped me, a Youkai male saved my life, and to repay him I allowed myself to bare his children! I do not regret what I did and nor will I let you hurt my son. Don't you understand, we were too weak to retrieve medicine from Makai, and all of our people almost died, we were desperate and that is why I had to go. But with my little son, if he grows up to be at least half as strong as his father, he can help us."

Hina pleaded to the elders in letting her son stay.

"No this is not a chance that we can take, look at him, he is evil just like the Youkai who tricked you into doing such a forbidden task. He will be thrown off of our island and into the land of Makai, hopefully nature will do it's work, but if it doesn't, at least it will not have a memory of our people." The elder gave a nod and a group of Koorime women started to wrap him in a blanket and put many seals around it. Hina watched with rage at how her people were acting.

"How can you do this. My son is not an it, he is half Koorime, and half Youkai and he is the most beautiful child I have ever seen. I will not allow you to throw him off of this island, because if you do then I will just have to go with him. I will raise my son whether you like it or not!"

She stood her ground in front of the women who were about to take her child off to the cliff where he was to be thrown off.

"YOU WILL DOOM US ALL. THIS CHILD MUST NOT LIVE, I AM SORRY HINA BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE. YOUR BOY IS AN EVIL SPIRIT AND WE WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH ON OUR ISLAND. I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE, BUT IF YOU WISH TO LIVE A LIFE A HORROR ALONG SIDE THAT CHILD THEN SO BE IT. BUT YOU WILL BE FORGOTTEN IN OUR EYES, AND KNOWN AS A TRAITOR. DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT!"

The elders were now losing their patients.

" I don't give a damn what you call me, just give me children and I will be on my way!"

Hina snatched her son away from the women, and marched out. She walked towards the tent where her daughter was being kept and marched in there too.

" Oh Hina, your daughter is so beautiful I can't wait until...Hina? Is something wrong?"

The young girl who had been watching over the Koorime baby, studied Hina's face and noticed the anger and betray in her eyes.

"Hand me my baby." demanded Hina, she did not mean to sound so rude towards the young child, but she did not want to stay on this Island any longer.

The confused girl handed over the baby with out any question, and watched as Hina marched out, holding her twins in her arms. She marched to the edge of the island, that led to Makai. The whole village followed her, some protesting and telling her that the child was not worth her risking her life.

This only angered her more, as she turned around and spat her last words of venom towards them.

" YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF COWARDS! Mark my words, one of these days, you will regret the fact that you turned my son away, because when you least expect it, death will be staring you in the eyes once again, but you will have no one here to protect you. You've dug your own graves, and you'll get what you deserve."

Hina spat those words in such a harsh way that she sort of regretted what she said, but she sure as hell wasn't taking it back, and with that she left towards Makai, leaving the villagers there in shock.

"That girl has no idea what she is getting herself into. She is the one who will regret what she is doing. It is just said that she had to take the young baby girl with her. But that is the past now and must be forgotten" and with that said by the elder, everyone departed in hopes to forget Hina, and her forbidden child.

Makai:

Hina traveled through the thick woods, in search for a certain fire demon. She built a Knapsack to stick her children in, as she wondered farther into dangerous land. Hina didn't know exactly where she was going, but she was hoping that her scent would catch the attention of the one she was seeking.

But, instead she got the attention of an unwanted visitor. Two figures, lurked in the trees around her. She didn't seem to notice, but the little baby Youkai sure did, and he began to wail violently, sensing danger all around. Hina sighed and took a seat on a fallen branch. She removed her baby from the knapsack and attempted to soothe him. "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a Mocking Bird."

The soft sound of her mother's voice put the little Koorime to sleep, but did not help much for the wailing fire demon. He screamed even louder, as he sensed danger getting closer.

Hina kept humming softly trying to calm him down, and didn't seem to notice as a large demon snuck up behind her.

It slashed at the knapsack on her back, which still contained a sleeping baby. The sack rolled towards the large demon and he smiled.

"Delicious, breakfast, lunch, and dinner all at once. Hmmm, I think I'll eat the little ones first! Ha Ha Ha!" Hina not thinking ran forward, grabbed her baby, and attempted to run. But, this only seemed to excite the demon, as he chased after her, slashing maniacally with his long nails.

He quickly caught up to Hina, and slashed at her back.

She screamed in pain and fell to the ground, a large gash formed on her back.

"Now Now, you should have known better than to run." the demon smiled it's ugly head and proceeded towards Hina.

She reached out towards her two children who had fallen from her grasp, and tried to grab them, but a large foot stomped on her wrist crushing it.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hina screamed so loud that it echoed through the woods, scaring away many birds and small demons. The demon laughed loudly as he stomped down harder on her wrist and licked his lips and spoke, "Mmmmm, the sound of your screams is really turning me on. I think I will have a little fun with you, before dinner."

He removed his foot from Hina's broken wrist and lifted her up by her hair.

"You have a pretty face, it is very rare to see a women with such beauty on this side of Makai."

Hina scrunched her face in disgust and winced at the pressure applied to her head.

"That was a complement. I suggest you say thank you."

The demon tugged harder on Hina's hair trying to get a response. But, instead she smirked up at him and spat right in his face, before breaking into laughter.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

He wiped the spit off of his face and threw Hina violently towards where her babies were still lying on the ground, crying.

He waved his large claws in front of Hina, and walked towards her.

"You know, you really got me out of the mood. I guess we weren't meant to be. Oh well, I bet you'll make a better meal, than a lover."

Hina looked up terrified, she forgot about the pain in her broken wrist, and grabbed both of her children, curling into a fetal position.

"_I guess this is it. Well at least I tried. Please forgive me my babies."_ Tears were about to fall from Hina's eyes, as the demon spoke again.

"Aww don't worry, your children will be seeing you very so..."

The last part of his statement was not able to be spoken, as his head suddenly fell to the ground, decapitated from it's body.

Blood squirted out of his neck as the body also fell to the ground. Hina gasped in shock and backed away from the body. _What just happened? How did his head just fall off like that? _

Her questions were soon answered, when another demon stepped out from the woods. He was about 5'11, and had spiky black hair, with a white streak leading across his bangs that were hanging across his, beautiful blood red eyes.

He wore a long black cloak, and under it were a black tank top and a pair of back baggy paints. He held a bloody sword in his right hand and a smirk appeared on his handsome face, as he held a hand out to Hina.

"Are you ok? It's been a long time, no see. Sorry I didn't get here earlier."

Hina smiled in delight, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up immediately pulling her into a strong embrace.

Hina held her children to her breast, and cried into his chest, dropping tear gems everywhere.

"I was so scared, I thought something bad would happen. I am so glad you found me. Oh Kage. "

Hina continued to cry as he softly stroked her back cooing her.

" Hina it is ok. I am here now, no one can hurt you. But what I want to know is what were you doing out here. It is too dangerous, why aren't you on your Island?"

Hina looked at him with tear filled eyes, that soon turned to anger.

"I left. I didn't want anything to do with those cowards."

Kage smiled at how strong Hina was. She was very stubborn and that was what attracted him to her in the first place.

"What do you mean you don't want anything to do with them, they are your people."

Hina pulled away from Kage, and held out the two small babies in her arms.

"They are not my people anymore, they would not except our little boy."

Kage didn't need to ask any questions, he knew the child was his as soon as he looked at him. He took the small crying baby away from Hina, and immediately the crying ceased.

"_I don't believe it, he looks just like me, and those eyes. He will be very strong when he grows up. Especially if I train him."_

Kage laughed, threw the baby into the air, and caught him again. The little bundle laughed excitedly as Kage began to tickle him lightly.

Hina smiled softly, this moment was bringing tears to her eyes, she stepped forward, and held out the other forgotten twin.

"Don't forget, I gave birth to twins, this is your daughter." Kage looked up from the small laughing boy in his arms and stared at the baby girl.

"She is beautiful. She looks just like you, I can't believe it."

Kage eye's widened as he stared at the his little girl.

"What...What are their names?" he asked confused. Hina looked at him, the same expression on her face.

"I haven't named them yet. I wanted to wait until I found you." Kage smiled thoughtfully then looked down at his son.

"I want him to be called... Hiei." Hina smiled, "Fine, then her name will be...ummm...Yukina... Yea I like that."

They both laughed, hugging both of the children in their arms.

"I guess you will need a place to stay. My house should fit all of us. Follow me."

Hina looked at Kage then smiled, "So we really can be a family? You won't mind?" Kage looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Of course I won't mind. You are my family and you will be staying with me, that's final. Now come, we need to get your wounds healed."

Kage spoke with stubbornness, which meant no arguments. Hina smiled and followed her newly found "husband" into the woods, towards their new home.

END

Well that is the end of my prologue. Kage seems like the sweet father now, but that won't last for long. Please review, and tell me what you think. If I get enough good reviews then I will update.


	2. Lost Hina Lost Love

**Chapter 1: Lost Hina, Lost Love**

Deep in the outskirts of Makai in a huge plain away from the danger of the woods, a large house built for five sat next to the river as a pair of now seven year old twins ran around playing tag.

"No far I caught you Hiei."

Yukina cried frustrated trying to tag her quick moving brother.

Sometime around the age of five Hiei had become very fast. He moved so quickly that barely anyone except his father could see him.

Yukina spun in a circle trying to touch the fast streak of blue that buzzed by her she laughed as she felt what seemed like a hand tickle the back of her neck.

"Hiei you're cheating, you know I can't run that fast. If you don't stop I'm going to tell mommy that you were the one who cut up her black roses playing with daddy's sword."

Hiei sighed in defeat and stopped next to his sister.

"Tattle tell….. So what are we going to play now? I was having fun."

Yukina frowned thinking hard about what they should do next, they had been playing tag for over an hour now and she was getting bored because she could not catch her brother.

She scratched her chin and poked out her bottom lip.

"I GOT IT! Let's play tea party, you dress up as daddy, and I be mommy."

Hiei stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"No way how come we always have to play what you wanna play. You're spoiled and I don't want to play with you anymore."

Hiei smirked, he was only joking but he knew that it would upset his sister and make her cry, and that is exactly what he wanted.

Yukina was older than him by twenty minutes but he wanted it to seem like he were the mean older brother and he got his wish.

Yukina's eyes watered up as her bottom lip quivered, she balled up her small fist and began chasing Hiei around the yard, crying because she could not catch up to him.

Hiei laughed as he smiled back at his little sister. He began taunting her, telling her that she could never catch him only to get her even angrier.

He was so busy looking at the different shades of red her face was turning, that he didn't have enough time to stop himself before he collided into his father's arms.

Kage lifted Hiei onto his shoulder then he grabbed his raging daughter and rocked her into his chest.

"Now what is it sweetheart?"

He asked already knowing the answer to the question as he glanced at his son.

"He...sniffs...He said he didn't want to play with me anymore and...Sniff...he called me spoiled."

Yukina broke into tears truly hurt about what her brother said to her.

Kage set Yukina on the ground and attempted to calm her down.

"Don't cry sweetheart, look Daddy will beat him up for you is that better?"

Yukina nodded her head as she wiped a few tear gems from her eyes and stuck them into her pocket.

Kage smiled and grabbed Hiei from his shoulder he put his son into a head lock and pretended to punch him in the head.

Hiei laughed happily and attempted to fight his father back. Kage chuckled and pinned his son to the ground, as he began to tickle him.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha... please stop...Ha Ha Ha Ha...Stop"

Hiei kept laughing as his father tickled him harder.

"Yukina come on, he was picking on you and you should be over here helping."

Yukina cheered and ran over to help her father in the tickle war with Hiei.

"Ok son this can stop when ever you want, all you have to do is apologize to your sister."

Hiei was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe, but he was not ready to give up that easily.

"NEVER!"

Hiei cried in vengeance. Kage broke out laughing.

"Man you are one stubborn kid. Oh well I guess the tickling won't be stopping anytime soon."

Yukina and Kage continued to tickle little Hiei until tears weld up in his eyes.

"OK OK!...I'm...I'm...I'mmmmmm HA HA HA...SORRY!"

Yukina cheered her victory and jumped on Hiei. Kage picked them both up and proceeded to throw them in the air and catch them.

Both children screamed in joy as they played with their father.

Just then Hina ran outside, worried after hearing her children scream.

"What's going on? What's happening? Are the children ok?" Kage set his twins on the ground and ran over to Hina, picking her up bridal style.

"Calm down they were laughing, not crying, damn you are going to give yourself a heart attack worrying like that."

Hina put on a fake smile she couldn't help but worry, ever since that day in the woods when they were just babies, she never got over the fact of almost losing them.

So since then she was very protective especially with Hiei, who managed to get into all types of trouble. Kage smiled as he purposely drops his wife on the ground and fell on top of her.

He straddled her hips and then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Hina moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They rolled down towards the river and continue their little make out session there while their children watched.

"Ewww dad your kissing a girl. Your gonna get the cooties."

Hiei scrunched up his face as he watched his parents. Yukina frowned.

"You don't get cooties from girls dummy, you get them from vegetables."

"No you don't you get them from icky girls." Hiei argued.

"No you don't watch I'll show you."

Yukina grabbed Hiei and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gross! My sister just kissed me eww. Call for help." Hiei pretended to faint on the ground which really pisses Yukina off.

"Get up stupid I did not give you cooties and you know it."

Hiei opened one eye and frowned at Yukina.

"What ever, I'm outta here this is getting boring."

Hiei got up and walked towards the house door ready to go inside until he spotted his father's sword sitting against the side of the house.

"Hmmm...Maybe I won't go inside just yet."

Hiei smirked and grabbed his father's sword.

He ran into the woods thinking nobody saw him but Yukina saw him and she wasn't about to let him get away with this.

She ran towards her parents about to squeal until she remembered how Hiei called her a tattle tail.

"I am not a tattle tail…..But I have to tell daddy...No I can't do that."

Yukina remembered how she saw Hiei get a beating the last time he took his father's sword and ran off.

She didn't want to see that again or hear the sound of her brother's crying, so she decided to go after him herself.

Kage and Hina didn't seem to notice as both their children ran into the woods.

Kage finally broke the kiss between them and grinned down at Hina.

She was so beautiful in his eyes and he wanted to prove that.

"How about we go inside and finish this?" he spoke seductively.

"Ok but first let's feed the kids."

Hina looked to the spot where her children were just standing.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hm, I guess they went inside?"

Kage got off of Hina and helped her up.

"I guess so, why don't you go inside and tell them to get ready, I'll catch some fish."

She nodded and walked inside the house while Kage removed his shoes about to jump into the water.

He took off his cloak, tossed it on the ground with his shoes and jumped in. He dunked his head under the water a few times and then began to swim.

"Let's see... here fishy, fishy, fishy." he taunted.

Kage loved to swim unlike his son who never took a liking to being under water.

He remembered a time when he had tossed Hiei in the water trying to teach him how to swim.

He had watched as his son got really mad and tried to boil the whole river.

Kage figured it was the fact that Hiei was a little shorter than the rest, so his feet never really touched the ground when he floated in the river.

Yukina on the other hand was a perfect swimmer, despite the fact that she was just as short as Hiei.

But, he never blamed his son for being self-conscious after all he was the same way when he was younger.

Kage never thought he was strong enough so he always trained but now here was his son, and Hiei was already stronger than Kage was when he was seven.

"I really expect a lot from that boy." Kage smiled as he continued to think about his boy.

Then suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ah ha!"

Kage dunked under the water and grabbed a large fish, that had just swam past his feet.

"Gotcha!"

He yanked the fish above water, wrestling it into submission.

Kage swam over to the bank and tossed it onto the ground. He climbed out of the water and stood on all fours, as he shook himself dry.

Kage then picked up the fish and proceeded to walk towards the house, when all of a sudden his wife runs out frantically.

"They're not here, THEY'RE NOT HERE! Are they out here with you? Kage I can't find them."

Hina turned around again and again searching for her children.

"Hina calm down, I'm sure they didn't go far, let's jus..."

Kage froze dead in the middle of his sentence as he looked towards the spot where his sword use to be.

"Oh no... They went into the woods."

Hina blinked confused.

"What?"

"Hiei took my sword, and Yukina must have followed him trying to bring him back. Look we don't have time to think this over. We have to find them before someone else does. Come on let's go!"

Hina didn't protest as she followed her husband into the woods.

Deep inside Makai Woods:

Hiei ran around different trees swinging his father's sword around like a pro.

He chopped down a couple of branches then jumped up and cut right down the middle of a small tree branch.

"This is great, with this sword I can be the strongest around."

Hiei admired his father sword as something crept up behind.

"I already know your there."

He sighed as Yukina jumped from behind a bush ready to jump on him.

"How did you know?"

Hiei shook his head as he turned towards his sister.

"Call it..."

"THE TWIN'S SIXTH SENSE." they both completed together.

"Yea whatever." cried Yukina.

"You just better hurry up and get that sword back before dad notices."

"Yea, Yea I know, just give me a few more minutes."

"No we have to take it back now!"

Yukina grabbed the sword in Hiei's hand and attempted to pull it away from him.

They both began tug-o-war with the sword, each trying to get it away from the other.

"Man you're annoying….. just let GO!"

Hiei yelled at Yukina but before his sister could respond her body jolted to the left and slammed into a tree. Hiei watched as she fell limp to the ground.

"YUKINA!"

He ran over to his fallen sister. He lifted her head onto his lap and attempted to wake her up.

"Get up, come on please...GET UP!"

Hiei continued to shake her violently.

"Oh she won't be getting up anytime soon." said a voice from behind a tree.

Hiei looked up and out stepped a tall man he looked human, but Hiei felt a terribly strong power coming from him.

He had a long face and in the middle of his forehead was a dot. His black hair was pushed flat against his head and he had a nasty smirk on his face.

Hiei got an ill feeling so he lifted his sister onto his back and got ready, in case he had to run.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Did you do this to my sister?"

Before another question could escape his lips Hiei found himself pinned to the tree by this large man.

He grabbed Yukina and held her to his chest in a fatherly manner.

"My name is Sensui."

The man spoke with such venom that it made Hiei shiver.

"That's a nice sword you have there, little fellow. It looks like the one that belonged to Kage. He's an old friend of mine and he owes me a little favor. So how about you hand the sword over, so I won't have to take it from your dead little fingers."

Hiei was frightened by the calm look on Sensui's face. He had been approached by some fierce looking demons before, but none ever looked this calm.

He wanted to run as far away as he could, but he couldn't leave his sister behind, and he wasn't about to let this man take his father's sword.

"NO! It's not yours!" yelled Hiei.

This not only surprised Sensui but it made him very angry.

He used his left hand to keep Hiei pinned to the tree as he used his right hand to pull Yukina away from his chest.

He wrapped his long fingers around her neck and held her out for Hiei to see.

"I don't think you understood me clearly. Hand over that sword or I'll break her pretty little neck."

Sensui proved that he was not joking by tightening the grip he had on Yukina's neck making her already pale face scrunch in pain.

"NO! Leave her alone she doesn't have anything to do with this." whispered Hiei as he lowered his head to his chest, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He hated showing weakness.

"What was that?" laughed Sensui "I don't think I heard you clearly."

"HE SAID LET HER GO!"

Kage stepped into the scene followed closely by Hina.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" She stared at her daughter's body being held like a rag doll, in the hands of this strange man.

Sensui smiled at all the attention he was getting.

"Fine take her." he said as he tossed Yukina over to Hina.

She caught her carefully and broke down to her knees as she rocked her little daughter. Kage watched with rage as he saw how poorly this man was treating his baby girl.

"YOUR DEAD!" he screamed as he charged towards Sensui.

"Bring it on." taunted Sensui as he grabbed the sword from Hiei's hand and dropped him to the ground.

"Hina take the kids back to the house. I can handle this by myself."

Sensui noted the fact that Kage did not want his family to get hurt.

So he thought up a quick plan to get him fired up.

"Ok. But be careful." sobbed Hina as she got up and ran over to where Hiei was dropped.

She leaned over her son and notice that he was frozen in fear.

"Hiei….. Sweetheart…. Come on it's time to go."

She kept trying to get him to move but Hiei would not budge. Sensui felt that this was a good time to put his plan into action.

He ran towards Kage as if he was going to attack him but instead threw the sword behind him and plunged it right into Hina's back.

She cried in shock as the sword went right through her body, piercing her heart and coming out the other side.

Blood dripped from her back and her body fell to the ground. Hiei snapped out of his trance and jumped up to catch his mother's body.

Her body dropped heavily into his arms as he turned her over to see her face... she was smiling.

Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth and loose tear gems dropped from her eyes.

"...Hiei please be a good boy and take care of your sister."

Hiei was confused at what his mother was saying. She wasn't going to die... was she?

"Mom what are you saying? Come on get up. PLEASE!"

Hiei felt his mother's head get heavy in his arms as her eyes slid close and her breathing ceased.

"... MOM?...MOM PLEASE GET UP! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU WON'T DIE PLEASE. I'M SORRY, I'LL PUT DADDY'S SWORD BACK! JUST PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Hiei dropped his head onto his mother's chest and began to cry.

Black tear gems fell to the ground as he cried. They sparkled brightly as they dropped from his cheeks.

"_He cries black tear gems. That's weird."_

Sensui thought as he watched the whole scene with amusement.

He then turned his attention to Kage who had dropped to his knees on the ground as he watched his son hold his wife's bloody body in his hands.

"No..." he whispered. "She can't be gone."

Sensui smiled he had done what he came to do. He broke Kage down, to the point that he could barely speak.

"Well I guess my job here is done. I would kill you right now…. but I want you to live with the guilt of not being able to save your precious wife."

Sensui took off running into the woods but not before yelling.

"Oh and Hiei…. I'll be seeing you later kid! We'll talk good business about those tear gems of yours."

Hiei continued to cry as he grabbed Yukina's still unconscious body and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promise mommy ...I promise I'll take good care of her just for you."

Kage had finally gotten up and walked over to his wife's dead body. He had a blank look on his face that no one could read.

Hiei looked up to his father with tear filled eyes.

"Dad... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Don't talk, just come. Bring your sister and pick up those tear gems."

The look on Kage's face never left, he never looked at his son and his words were eerily calm. Kage picked up his wife's body pulled the sword from her back and preceded to walk home.

Hiei trudged slowly behind his father with his head low. He did not know that this was the end of his innocent childhood.

END

Poor Hina I know…. Well that's the end of my first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. If I get good reviews I will update soon.

Preview Of Chapter 2:

"PLEASE DADDY STOP!" cried Yukina, as she fought against her father's strong grip. "You just had to look like her. YOU JUST HAD TO REMIND ME OF WHAT I WANT TO FORGET!" Kage yelled as he tossed his daughter onto the bed. "Well now you have to pay."

Hiei dropped the fish in his hands, as he heard a scream come from inside of the house...


	3. The price you pay for love

**A/N: Sorry didn't mean to take so long updating I guess I'm just being lazy. Anyway I just want to warn you that there is a very graphic rape scene in this chapter. So if you are against incest and rape of a minor then I suggest that you do not read. I am serious I do not want anyone to get offended by my story. I will try to put the next chapter up quickly for the ones who wish to skip over this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The price you pay for love.**

Hiei sat bye the edge of the river cleaning the blood from his shirt. Yukina sat closely behind him a worried look on her face.

"I told you to stop talking back to him. Come on let me see the wound maybe I can clean it for you."

She attempted to grab Hiei but he pulled away.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Of course he was lying, his wound was by far one of the worst his father had ever given him.

There was a deep gash across his chest that would most likely leave a permanent scar. He made sure to keep his shirt on though because he did not want Yukina to see it and get worried.

He would have to finish cleaning the rest of the blood out later.

"Hiei you know you really shouldn't talk to father like that, you know how angry he gets."

Yukina sighed and once again tried to help her brother, but once again Hiei pulled away and shook his head angrily.

"I don't care how mad he gets. I am sick of this. He hasn't fed us in days. I don't need to eat but he can at least feed you."

Hiei looked up at his sister with a stubborn look on his face he reminded her so much of their father, before he became abusive.

"It's not fair I hunt for us and instead he eats it all. What type of man is he?"

Yukina looked down at her brother with a sweet smile she reminded him so much of their mother, before she died.

"Come on Hiei I'm fine. Please don't get yourself worked up."

Hiei frowned, he was already worked up.

"No your not fine your hungry and that's not good. I don't understand, it's been seven years since mom died. I've apologized to him over and over again how long is he going to hold a grudge?"

Yukina looked to the ground she hated when Hiei brought up things about their mother. She was trying to forget, and it was hard enough being the walking image of the person everybody mourned for. She hated it even more though, when Hiei blamed himself for her death.

She told him a million times that it wasn't his fault she blamed herself more, for not telling her father ahead of time that Hiei had taken the sword into the woods. Maybe if she would have done that then all of their other problems could have been avoided, but it was too late now.

"HEY...YOU LITTLE FUCK UP GET IN HERE!"

Hiei shook his head as he heard his father's voice, he had just gotten most of the blood from his shirt and now it seemed like he would have to start all over again.

He hated it. He hated him. He hated his father and he hated the fact that he looked like him. He hated himself and he hated the fact that he was not able to save his mother from being killed.

Yes he blamed himself for his mother's death. It was his entire fault.

Yukina tried to tell him it wasn't but that didn't work, he would now and forever blame himself for his mother's death and he would blame himself for turning his father into the drunken abusive man he was now.

The day their mother died, they had buried her in the back yard next to her black roses which even today are still the most beautiful flowers around because Yukina took care of them.

But having their mother's grave so close only seemed to make everyone feel worse.

Hiei had stopped visiting his mother's grave because the guilt seemed to get to him, but it was hard trying to avoid something when it was so close.

Kage also stopped going to Hina's grave, instead he began to drink in order to ease his pain. At first he blamed himself for not saving Hina.

He should have stopped Sensui ahead of time, but it was too late now because she was gone and the funny thing was that he didn't hold a grudge against Sensui.

He felt that Sensui only did this to get back at him for how he betrayed him all those years ago.

**Flash Back:**

Back when they were children Kage and Sensui were good friends.

They always tried to out do one another whether it was in strength or in smarts.

Back then Sensui held the trophy for smarts, while Kage held the trophy for strength.

But being stronger than Sensui wasn't enough for Kage, his greed for power got the best of him. So one day he found a way to break into Koenma's volt and he stole a very powerful sword against Sensui's warning.

Then he returned back to Makai and began to show off.

"Look now I will really be the strongest."

Kage laughed as he swung the sword around.

Sensui knew this was bad and his friend would get into a lot of trouble. So when it got dark he took the sword away from Kage in an attempt to take it back.

But that plan didn't work because as of morning he was surrounded by spirit detectives with the sword in his hand.

Everyone thought it was him who took the sword everyone but his friend Kage.

Sensui was banished from Makai away from his family and sent to the human world as punishment. He didn't mind at first because he knew that Kage would come clean about who really took the sword.

So he sat in the human world waiting for days, then months, then years.

But no one ever came to retrieve him so he had to remain in this place where no one cared about him and no one even bothered to get to know him.

Sensui soon isolated him self from everyone, he sat alone in his apartment and plotted his revenge against his used to be friend.

He didn't understand how Kage could betray him like that.

So, as he got older he got smarter and he was able to outsmart Koenma, sneaking his way back into Makai.

Once he was there he found out that the sword had been stolen once again.

"So he is still at it…… Oh well."

For a second Sensui forgot all about his revenge and set off in search of his family whom he hadn't seen since he was a child.

But the search ended quickly as he soon found out that his family had forgotten about him. They had forgotten his name and they denied ever coming into contact with him.

Sensui couldn't believe it, TWICE, twice he had been betrayed and this time by his own family.

He would not allow them to get away with this...so he killed them off.

Everyone. Everyone who sat there and watched as he was dragged away to the human world even though he was innocent. He soon became a cold blooded killer.

He killed everyone and everything that reminded him of his past and soon they were all dead.

All except one, Kage, the source of his anger.

He would torture him, kill him slowly and watch as he begged for forgiveness and his sword...He would take it away from him, that sword was the cause of all this mess and Kage still had it.

But not for long, Sensui would take the sword away from him and then _he_ would be the most powerful around.

Now all he had to do was find that no good traitor and put his plan into effect.

However his plans changed once he found Kage he couldn't believe that low life had started a family.

He watched as a boy and a girl, who looked to be the same age ran around playing.

"Hmmm, the little boy is a spitting image of him. Maybe I won't kill him. Maybe I'll get through to him by his family."

Sensui knew what he had to do but first he had to find the right time to do it.

The time came when one day while watching from afar, Sensui noticed the fascination the little fire demon had on his father's sword.

He watched as little Hiei took Kage's sword and ran into the woods.

"That's it bring the sword to me little one."

Sensui laughed as he ran after Hiei.

**End Flashback:**

But Sensui's plan never took full affect instead he just ended up killing Hina.

Still Kage didn't blame him.

He just wished he could have told his friend how sorry he was for not telling the truth about who took the sword.

He would have come clean about it but him being a demon he would have gotten a worse punishment than Sensui who was human.

He didn't think that being banished would have such an effect on Sensui.

But it did and Kage lost his wife because of this and he blamed the people around him, not himself or Sensui but his own child.

"It's his fault."

He watched Hiei from the kitchen window.

"He is the one who got my wife killed. He is the one I will hold a grudge against for the rest of my life."

He spoke with such anger that it would even shake the dead. His gaze soon traveled to his daughter.

"So beautiful, she looks just like Hina even at the tender age of 14 she looks so grown."

Kage had been drinking for a while and he was now drunk.

Dirty thoughts of his daughter filled his mind, he had to have her.

But not with Hiei around he had to get rid of that brat.

"LOOK FUCKER I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO CALL YOU AGAIN, NOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE."

He had stopped calling Hiei by his name a long time ago.

"HURRY UP!"

Hiei got up from the spot he was next to the river and ran into the house preparing himself for another beating.

"Yes sir." he said as he looked at the ground.

"I see you haven't gone hunting today. Might I ask why?" spoke Kage in a taunting way.

"WHAT'S THE POINT! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO EAT IT ALL. I AM NOT GOING HUNTING FOR YOU ANYMORE."

The anger that Hiei had felt outside was building up inside of him.

SMACK

He went flying across the room, slammed against the wall and landed with a loud "Thud".

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. Don't you ever in your life speak to me like that again. You are lucky I am even letting you stay in this house. I can just send your dumb ass right into the forest and hope you get killed along with the rest of the trash out there."

Those words hit Hiei like a brick wall. How could he say that and with out a look of regret on his face.

"Now I want you to go and find me something to eat NOW!"

Normally Hiei would have argued more but after what his father had said to him, nothing else he could say. So he got up off the ground, spat the blood from his mouth and proceeded to walk outside to find something for his "father" to eat.

On the way out he walked pass Yukina.

"Look I'm going to go right to the lake to fish. Go in your room or something, just stay away from him. He seems to be in a fouler mood than usual."

Yukina nodded her head without arguing and proceeded into the house.

Hiei hated to fish. He hated to swim and he hated being underwater.

"Wow there are a lot of things I hate." he thought, as he slipped off his shoes.

He was about to remove his dark blue tank top until he remembered that he needed to clean it anyway. So he just jumped into the water wincing as the freezing water stung his open cut.

He dunked his head under the water a few times and then quickly pulled his head out looking like a female who really didn't want to get her hair wet.

He then started swimming around he really wanted to hurry up with this.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy... Come on you dumb fish let's go!" he taunted looking around under the clear blue water.

It was getting close to winter so not many fish were swimming around as usual.

"This could take a while." he thought as he swam further down the river.

**Inside The House:**

Yukina sat on the floor of the family room adding more black roses to a beautiful vase she had just painted.

She would have been doing this in her room but there was not enough light back there. So she figured as long as she didn't make too much noise her father would not get mad and bother her, but man was she wrong.

Kage sat near the door of the family room watching Yukina.

"She's just like her." he thought.

"She's just like Hina in every way. She's so sensitive, so innocent... so beautiful."

Kage became angry at every thing Yukina had in common with Hina.

How was he supposed to forget when the women he loved seemed to be standing right in front of him?

Yukina was teasing him. She knew he could not have her so she tried her best to act like Hina, just to make him angry.

Well she wasn't about to get away with this.

Kage stood up and walked over to where Yukina sat, humming softly.

He reached forward and petted her head softly taking in the softness of her hair.

"Just like her mother." he thought.

Yukina gasped and tensed up as she felt her father's hand on her head. She did not want him to get angry with her and hurt her in anyway.

That would only make Hiei mad and then a fight would start which she really did not want.

Yukina turned her head slowly and looked up at her father...he was smiling? It had been a long time since she'd seen her father smile other than the evil smirk he casually made when beating Hiei.

It made her fill better to know that he was smiling at her…. but why? Why would he be smiling? Why was he so happy?

Yukina was snapped out of her train of thought as Kage bent down on one knee and gently grabbed her chin, pulling her head up so she looked him in the face.

"You look just like your mother." he laughed softly.

Yukina blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you." she whispered softly.

The smile on Kage's face slowly faded as he pulled Yukina's face closer to his. He was so close that she could feel his breath brush across her lips.

Yukina froze he was too close.

She started to panic but she couldn't move she was frozen with fear.

She stared into her father's eyes and saw a look that he only use to send her mother, a look of lust.

Kage closed the small amount of space left between them as he captured Yukina's lips with his own. He kept her head in place by gripping her chin even harder.

"I wonder if she tastes like her mother." thought Kage as he ran his tongue across her tightly sealed lips.

Yukina gasped at what her father was doing and that gave Kage the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He moaned, "She does."

**Back at the river:**

Hiei swam back towards home holding a large fish.

"Damn this ass really put up quite a fight."

He jumped out of the water, tossed to fish to the ground, got on all fours and then proceeded to shake himself dry.

He took another look at the fish.

"If this doesn't make him happy, then he can kiss my ass."

Hiei thought this as he began to put back on his shoes.

"At least I got my shirt cleaned."

**House:**

Kage's hand had found its way to the back of Yukina's head as he pulled her into an even deeper kiss.

His tongue forced its way to the back of her throat he wanted to taste as much of her as he could.

Yukina was stunned at first, she didn't know what to do but then with out any warning, she lifted her hand and with all her strength smacked her father across the face.

The blow caught Kage off guard as his head swung to the left.

Yukina backed away from her father surprised at what she just did and afraid of what her father was about to do.

She watched as he just sat there in a trance.

Then his head turned and he stared at her.

A blank stare, the same blank look he had on his face the day Hina died.

But that blank look quickly turned to anger as he realized the truth.

"She isn't Hina and she never will be."

He growled at the realization.

"That doesn't mean that I still can't get what I want."

Kage got up and stomped over to Yukina.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her to his room.

"You've got some nerve smacking me like that. Your mother even knew better than that."

Yukina growled.

"That's just it, I'm not mom and I never will be. Just get over the fact that she's dead."

He was taken back by what his daughter just said.

How dare she say that, HOW DARE SHE! He yanked her by her hair even harder making her yelp in pain.

"How dare you speak like that to me? Don't you know that it's your fault Hina died? You and your pathetic excuse for a brother, YOU TWO KILLED HER! AND YOU KEPT TEASING ME ABOUT IT!"

He began to shake Yukina violently which was making her feel very sick. That and the words he just spat at her.

"PLEASE DADDY STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Yukina began to cry as she fought against her father's strong grip.

He continued to shake her.

"You just had to look like her. YOU JUST HAD TO REMIND ME OF WHAT I WANT TO FORGET!"

Kage yelled as he tossed his daughter onto the bed.

"Well now you have to pay."

He approached Yukina an evil look on his face as he climbed onto the bed with her.

**Outside:**

Hiei finished drying off and lifted the fish ready to take it in the house.

Suddenly he stopped something didn't seem right.

Hiei dropped the fish in his hands as he heard a scream come from inside the house.

"Oh No!"

He quickly ran inside and ran towards his father room that was where the screaming seemed to be coming from.

He slammed open the door and he gasped at what he saw.

His father was on top of Yukina.

He had managed to get her shirt off and was working on removing the bottom half of her Kimono.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"

Yukina was crying hysterically as she fought against her father.

Kage smacked her across the face.

"BE QUIET, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!"

Hiei could not believe it was his father really planning on raping his own daughter?

Well he wasn't about to wait and find out. He charged at his father and tackled him onto the ground.

Kage was caught by surprise as Hiei pinned him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO TO MY SISTER?" shouted Hiei in rage.

Kage frowned and punched Hiei off of him.

"WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT and you will not be able to do a thing about. I am stronger than you Fucker and don't you forget it."

Kage then got up and walked back over to Yukina acting as if this was an everyday thing. He grabbed Yukina and continued trying to pull her Kimono off.

Hiei stood up. He knew he couldn't defeat his father with pure strength, so there was only one way to save Yukina….

"NO PLEASE, Don't hurt her. What ever you want from her... You can take from me."

The last part of what Hiei proposed was a whisper but Kage heard it clearly.

He got up off of Yukina and walked over to his son.

"So what you are saying is you're willing to give yourself to me in order to save your sister. Ha, how brave of you."

Kage turned to Yukina she sat there tear gems falling from her eyes.

"GET OUT! I no longer have any use for you."

Yukina gasped, was Hiei really planning on going through with this just to help her?

"Hiei no. You don't have to do this I..."

"JUST GO Yukina, please don't argue."

Hiei walked over to Yukina and helped her off the bed.

"Just go to your room. I promise everything will be alright." With that he pushed Yukina out the door and shut it close.

Yukina couldn't believe it. Why would Hiei do that? Did he understand what this meant and he was doing it all for her. She ran to her room, collapsed on her bed and cried.

"Mother please Help us."

**Kage's Room:**

Hiei sighed and turned back to his father.

"So what do you want me to do?"

His voice was still just above a whisper.

Kage smiled, he could smell the fear coming from his son.

"Remove your clothes."

That was all he demanded as he took a seat on the bed to watch.

Hiei blushed as he looked at the ground……Why was his father doing this?

"I think you heard me, I said remove your clothes." Kage was losing his patients.

So he stood up and walked over to his son, grabbing his shirt collar.

He lifted him off of the ground and easily with his free hand began to tug at his clothing.

"And don't even think about fighting back or I'll finish this with your sister." Kage warned Hiei as he managed to remove his pants.

Hiei was about to fight back until he heard the threat Kage made towards Yukina.

He didn't want to take the chance of getting Yukina involved into this. He could fight if he wanted to but there was a good chance that it would be in vain because if he lost to his father, then Yukina would be wide open for him and Hiei knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat his Kage even if he wanted to.

Yeah he was strong when he was younger but when his mother died he had stopped training and proved to be dangerous for him.

With out even noticing Hiei soon stood naked in front of his father.

Kage licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

He never really noticed how good looking his son was, yeah it was true they looked alike but Hiei's small body gave him sort of a feminine touch.

Hiei shivered as he stood in front of his father. The looks he was getting gave him a sick feeling.

He was starting to doubt going through with this, but it was too late to turn back.

Kage grabbed Hiei's hair and lifted him off of the ground, claiming his small lips. He was surprised at how soft Hiei's hair was and he was even more surprised at how warm his lips were.

Kage instantly grew hard just thinking about what other parts of Hiei's body are warm.

He tossed Hiei on the bed.

"Get on to your hands and knees." he demanded.

By now Hiei was shaking with fear he tried to stand on his hands and knees but his body was shaking so violently that he just collapsed on to the bed.

Kage snarled at this, he walked to Hiei and lifted him by his hair.

"You fucking weakling."

He threw his son head first into the head board of the bed.

"OUCH!" Hiei screamed as his face slammed into the wood. He grabbed his face as blood began to leak from his nose.

"On your hands and knees now, or will Yukina be more obedient than you."

Hiei quickly wiped the blood from his nose and stood on his hands and knees.

"Just please hurry up and get this over with." he begged.

Kage removed his pants, climbed onto the bed and sat behind Hiei.

"Turn around, I want you to do me a little favor first."

Hiei turned around and instantly his face paled as he looked at his father's disturbingly large penis.

"Suck it." spoke Kage as he saw the look on Hiei's face.

"Wha...What?" The words stuttered from Hiei's mouth.

"I said suck it NOW."

Kage grabbed Hiei's hair and pulled him forward so that warm lips touched the head of his erection.

Hiei almost threw up but slowly he took leaking penis into his mouth as far as it could go.

"Mmmmm. That's it take it all in."

Hiei tried to force more of it into his mouth but failed, so instead he grabbed what couldn't fit into his mouth and tugged on it hard.

"Good boy. Oh yes Hiei, touch me Mmmmm."

The encouraging words coming from his father disgusted him.

He began to slow down but Kage wasn't prepared for him to stop, so he grabbed the back of Hiei's head holding it in place as he fucked his mouth.

Hiei began to choke and violently thrash trying to get his father off of him.

"Mmm, ok that's enough now onto your back." commanded Kage.

Hiei coughed hard as he turned around and held himself up on his hands.

"You might want to grab onto the head board."

Kage laughed as he positioned himself behind Hiei.

"This will hurt really bad especially since this will be your first time."

Hiei gasped as he felt his father's erection brush against his opening. He braced himself but that only proved futile as his father slammed into him with so much force that it sent him flying into the head board.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed as a river of black tear gems fell from his eyes.

"Mmmmm, So warm, so tight." moaned Kage as he continued to rock in and out of his son the only lubricant being Hiei's own blood and the screaming seemed to only turn him on more as he sped up, slamming harder into Hiei making him scream loud.

"Yea, that's it. Scream for me you little bitch. No one will come to help you. Mmmmmm, this is what you deserve after you took my Hina away from me."

The bed squeaked loudly as Kage rammed into Hiei over and over again. Hiei was starting to really break down his voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Please...please stop...AH! I can't take this anymore."

The pain was getting to Hiei and he felt as if he would black out soon.

As for Kage he was reaching his peak.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his hot seed shot into Hiei's body. "No..Mmmmmm...too fast!"

Kage collapsed on top of Hiei bringing them both down to the bed.

He whispered breathlessly into his son's ear.

"Wow that was better than I thought kid. We should do this more often."

With that said, Kage rolled onto his side and within seconds fell asleep, not regretting a thing he did to his son.

Hiei laid there, not moving.

The sparkle that once existed in his beautiful red eyes was now gone.

His eyes were dull and lifeless, the color drained from them. He lay there in his own pool of tear gems and blood.

And in his mind he vowed to get revenge.

"You can only do this but for so long. I will train and become stronger than you, and then I will kill you for everything you ever put me and my sister through. I will do this all for you Yukina, I promise. He will die by my hands believe me."

With those words of poison spoken a lone tear gem dropped from his eye and that was the last time Hiei would ever allow his self to cry.

**END**

**Well that is the end of my chapter. --. My poor Hiei. Please review. **

**Preview of Chapter Three:**

"You will die. This is the last time you will ever touch me or my sister again." Hiei stood over his father's sleeping form, as he lifted the sword high into the air. "Be glad that I decided to give you the pleasure of dying in your sleep." A clap of thunder was heard out side, as it began to rain heavily...


	4. Goodbye Father See you in hell

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Father. See you in Hell.**

"It's been two years, TWO YEARS NOW that I've had to put up with him raping me almost every night. I do it so he won't go anywhere near Yukina. She means the world to me.

The only reason I haven't killed myself yet is because she would have no one there to protect her from that MONSTER. That monster known as my father... Well he wasn't always a monster. Sometimes I wish I could go back, go back in time to stop him from ever changing, because there was a time when I did love my father and he loved me. He was the only person I ever wanted to be like, he was the only person who ever really understood my passion for wanting to be a swordsman.

He would train with me, he would play with me and he would never hurt me unless it was a little spanking here or there. But now that man's gone, my hero is gone, and he's never coming back...never. So I have to get rid of him I can't live the rest of my life like this. I have to get Yukina away from all of this. He's threatening her again, threatening to rape her, all because I won't scream.

When he rapes me I don't scream. Why doesn't he understand that my body's numb from all the other raping's he's given me? I stopped feeling the pain after the first hundred times it's happened and I stopped crying long before that.

No more tears, only weaklings show tears. I have to be strong for my sister that is why I have to kill him. Enough is enough I'm sixteen now, no longer am I a weak little kid. In my spare time when he's not raping or beating me, I train.

I'd train until my body collapses. He doesn't seem to notice how strong I'm getting and that's good because when he least expects it, he will be dead and we'll finally be free. Me and Yukina will be free from all of this. Yukina I promise I'll always protect you...I promise."

"ASS HOLE GET IN HERE NOW!"

Hiei closed his journal as he heard his father's voice pierce threw the house.

He had been writing in his journal for a while now.

He used to think that only girls wrote down there feelings but now he did it too. It was the only way to keep him calm because if he didn't write down how he was feeling on paper then he would take his anger out on his father.

But he couldn't do that at least not now he wasn't strong enough yet.

The time would come he knew it but it wasn't here yet so he just had to deal with it.

"GET IN HERE NOW!"

Hiei frowned and walked into his father's room. There the man he hated with a passion sat on the bed waiting for him.

"I think you know what I called you here for." taunted Kage.

"Hn" was the only reply that came from Hiei as he began to undress himself.

"Mmmm its un...believe...able how tight he manages to stay after all of this." thought Kage as he slid in and out of Hiei.

"But I want him to scream. Why won't he scream anymore? The little ass hole must think he's strong just because I can't get him to scream. But he's wrong, I've been raping him for a while now and I've broken him to the point where he doesn't show any emotion.

Ha, he just keeps that same dull look on his face. His eyes show no feeling and he no longer produces any tear gems. That's all about to change though because if I can't get through to him by using his body, then I'll use the next closest thing...his sister.

I've waited long enough to take that girl and today is the day that I finally will. Yeah I promised the boy that as long as he gives me what I want then I won't touch Yukina. But the problem is he isn't giving me what I want anymore. I want him to scream and cry in pain but he doesn't do that anymore.

I bet Yukina will I bet she'll give me the pleasure of hearing her scream. Mmmmmmmmmmm Yesss." Kage moaned loudly as he came.

He rolled off of the bed and got a towel to wipe himself off.

He dressed himself and turned back to Hiei who was on his way out the door.

"Get yourself cleaned up, then go and find me something to eat. Understand? And I don't want anymore fish go hunt for something in the woods."

Hiei turned back to look at Kage as he lifted the corner of his lip, and simply replied "Hn" then headed outside.

Kage frowned.

"Fucking ass hole you'll see, because while you're gone Yukina and I are going to have a little fun."

Kage laughed evilly to himself as he thought about his daughter.

Meanwhile Yukina was outside sitting next to her mother's grave, praying.

"Mother please, please help end this all. For Hiei…. He's changed something's wrong with him. I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen today. Hiei isn't the happy boy he used to be. Father has changed him….. and the looks on Hiei's face I've never seen before. It's something really evil in his eyes…… it scares me sometimes. I know Hiei will never hurt me but I don't know what he will do to father. I know father has changed in the worst ways since you died but still he's my father and I couldn't stand to lose both my parents……… I just wish Hiei knew."

SPLASH

Yukina looked up to see Hiei jump into the river, his clothes sat on the bank while he began to scrub himself vigorously.

Yukina got up and walked over to her brother.

"He did it again huh. That's the fourth time today can't he give you a break."

Hiei looked up at Yukina and smiled.

"She really does care about me." he thought.

Yukina smiled back at her brother, it had been a while since he last smiled and she was glad she was the one who got him to do it.

Hiei climbed out of the water and began to dress himself.

Yukina looked at the scars all over his body and almost broke in to tears.

When Hiei had gotten his pants on she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He was caught off guard at first but then he returned the hug.

"Hiei I don't want you to go through anymore. Please just stop trying to protect me. The only reason you let him do this to you is because you don't want me to get hurt. But that's alright I don't care if he hurts me just as long as he leaves you alone."

Yukina then broke down into tears.

Hiei rubbed her back softly and spoke.

"Don't worry all of this will end soon. Then we will be a happy family again. I promise."

He then pulled away from Yukina and looked her in the eyes. He wiped a new forming tear gem away from her eye.

"Look I'm going to go hunt. I will be back soon alright? I'm going to try to find enough food to feed him and you ok?"

"But what about you, won't you be hungry." spoke Yukina in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine, now go inside it looks like it's about to rain. I'll try to get back as quick as I can."

With that said Hiei ran into the woods and Yukina walked into the house.

"Yeah that's it come on inside." spoke Kage as he stared outside the window.

He had watched that whole hugging scene between Hiei and Yukina and now he was more determined than ever to make Hiei mad.

Kage walked into the family room, cut off all the lights and sat down waiting for Yukina to come in. Within seconds the front door opened and in stepped a confused Yukina.

"Father are you in here? Why are all of the lights off?"

She nervously felt around trying to find a candle to light when all of a sudden she tripped.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she landed on something hard, it felt like a pair of legs.

Yukina froze………. she had landed on top of her father.

She tried to quickly get up and brush herself off but Kage's strong hands held her in place.

"Father I'm sorry I didn't see you there...I...I mean it..it was ss...so...dd..dark."

Yukina spoke with pure fear. She knew something bad was going to happen today, she just didn't know that it had something to do with her and her father.

She shivered as she felt his hands run lightly down her back as he planted butterfly kisses all across the back of her neck.

"Brace yourself sweet heart because it's finally your turn."

Kage spoke with venom as he pinned Yukina down onto her back.

She knew this day would come even after all Hiei had done to prevent it. But she just wasn't planning on it being today so she did the best thing she could do... she screamed.

**In the Woods:**

Hiei had managed to take a stick and a sharp rock and make it into a spear.

So right now he was sitting in a tree stalking a huge wild demon boar.

"Yeah that should keep good for a while." thought Hiei as he jumped from branch to branch following the boar……….. Waiting for the perfect time to...NOW!

Hiei jumped from the tree branch, landed on the boars back and launched his spear right into the head of his prey.

He jumped off of the boar's back and watched as it squirmed for a while before slowly dying.

"That's how you'll die father…… Squirming and I'll be right there watching, laughing."

Hiei snatched the bloody spear out of the boar. He licked the blood clean off of the sharp point, a maniac look in his eyes.

He then lifted the boar on to his shoulders and walked home.

**House:**

By the time Hiei got into the house, large storm clouds had formed in the sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain hard today." he thought.

As he walked in the house he noticed how dark it was.

Then a sick feeling hit him right in the gut.

"YUKINA!...YUKINA!" he shouted as he threw the boar on to the floor.

He ran to Yukina's room only to see that she wasn't there. He searched all around the house but couldn't find her.

There was only one room left for him to check and that's the room he feared the most...his father's room.

"Please No!"

Hiei thought as he grabbed the door knob that led to his father's room.

He pushed the door open and what he saw broke his heart in half.

"Papa please stop." sobbed Yukina, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No...Mmmmmm...not until you scream for me." moaned Kage as he rammed in and out of Yukina.

"NOOOOOOOOO STOP STOP STOP...YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS. YOU PROMISED ME!"

Hiei blinded by rage charged at his father, maybe he would have hit him if his anger hadn't of gotten the best of him.

Kage easily dodged the attack and jumped off of Yukina.

"What took you so long." he taunted as he watched Hiei run over to Yukina.

Hiei lifted Yukina off the bed a pulled her into his chest.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU PROMISED ME!"

Hiei was on the verge of tears but he promised himself that he wouldn't cry.

"Yeah like I'd ever keep a promise to a worthless piece of shit like you." laughed Kage.

"Now you and that little whore get the hell out of my room."

Hiei picked up Yukina and carried her out of the room. She sob quietly into his shirt.

"This is the last straw…… that man will die tonight." spat Hiei as he walked to Yukina's room.

Hiei gently laid Yukina on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Hiei, please don..."

"Shhh" he silenced her.

"Everything will be alright no matter what happens, no matter what you hear I want you to stay in this room. Try and go to sleep. I promise that by the time you wake up tomorrow our problem will be gone."

He bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead gently rubbed her cheek and then walked out of her room.

Yukina sat there and cried.

She kept crying until eventually she cried herself to sleep.

**Downstairs:**

Hiei walked into the basement of the house.

He looked around in the darkness, searching for something…

"There" he purred as he caught sight of his father's sword.

It had been stuck into the basement after Hina died.

Kage did not want to fight with the sword that had been used to slain his wife.

Hiei grabbed it and walked back upstairs. He took the sword from its sheath and held it up to the window as if to let the moon see.

A light gleamed off of the sword as if telling him tonight was the night.

Hiei smirked and licked the blade of the sword as if testing its sharpness.

A small cut appeared on his tongue.

"Yes tonight is the night."

He crept silently to his father's room and slid threw the door.

He could here soft snores coming from the bed.

"Good the bastard's asleep; at least he won't put up a fight."

Hiei walked to the side of his father's bed and stood next to the window.

The moon was now covered with dark black clouds.

He looked down.

"You will die. This is the last time you will ever touch me or my sister again."

Hiei stood over his father's sleeping form as he lifted the sword high into the air.

"Be glad that I decided to give you the pleasure of dying in your sleep."

A clap of thunder was heard outside as it began to rain heavily.

Kage stirred in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes.

They widened as he saw Hiei standing over him.

Hiei stood his ground ready to fight, but to his surprise his father didn't even try to take the sword away from him.

They stared at each other.

Hiei looked into his father's eyes and they seemed to read…

"I won't try to fight you. I deserve this, go ahead and kill me. Please just end it."

Kage looked into his son's eyes and saw the rage.

He saw all of the hurt and pain he had put him through and just then his life seemed to flash before his eyes.

The time when he first met Hina to the first time he met his children. And then to the time when Hina died and he became an abusive bastard.

It was like a slap in the face.

After all he put his children through….

Why was he still alive? Why?

Kage looked away from Hiei.

He knew what was about to come, so he decided to speak his last words.

"I'm sorry Hiei... Please forgive me and just remember that I've always loved you and Yukina."

With that said Kage looked up to his son and Hiei looked down at his father.

Lightning flashed outside and you could see Hiei's shadow as he slammed the sword down right threw his father's heart.

Blood spewed from the wound and dripped from his Kage's mouth.

Kage smiled as he began to choke on his own mixture of blood and spit.

Then his head feel back...he was dead.

His eyes were still open, staring up at the ceiling.

They were lifeless and dull just like Hiei's.

The sword was pulled from his chest and put back into its sheath.

Hiei had done what he came to do.

He checked closely to make sure his father was dead.

Then he lifted two fingers and slowly slid his father's eyes closed.

"I love you and I'll see you in hell." Were the last words he spoke to his father's body as he left the room.

Hiei walked down the hall to his own room and sat at his desk.

He pulled out his journal and a black feather.

He then removed the sword from its sheath once again, it was still covered with his father's blood.

He opened the journal to a clean page and dipped the tip of the feather into a smear of the blood.

Then he began to write.

"He's dead… This is what I've trained most of my life for. It was so easy……. he knew what was coming and he knew he deserved it. I'm glad at least I don't have to feel any guilt. But now that he is gone Yukina doesn't have a father. No problem because now I am her brother and her father. I will be taking her away from this house. There are too many bad memories. Where will we go I don't know…… but it will be far away from here…….

Don't worry Yukina everything will be just fine, I promise. He's gone now and he's never coming back."

**TBC**

**Please review. I'm sorry I made my Hiei into a cold blooded killer but that's how the story goes. What will he and Yukina do next…**

**Preview of Chapter Four:**

"So beautiful." the fox Youko looked down into the unconscious face of the young fire demon. "I wonder where he came from."

"Yo, Youko come on." called Yomi he was tired of waiting they had a few more houses to rob before sun down and he really didn't see the point of stopping to rest until he looked at who his friend was carrying back with him…

**Woods:**

"HIEI! HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU!" cried Yukina as she wandered aimlessly through the woods in search of her brother. "Oh beautiful." called a deep voice from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with...


	5. More Trouble

**A/N: I changed around just one thing in this story and that is the fact that I will no longer be using Yomi as a character but instead I will use Kuronue. To me he will be a better candidate for Youko's partner...not that I'm knockin Yomi he's cool too.**

**Chapter 4: More Trouble**

Yukina woke the next morning to find neither Hiei or their father anywhere in the house.

"Oh No! I hope Hiei is ok." she thought as she recapped the events from last night.

She walked outside and looked all around, until she finally found Hiei in the back yard, next to their mother's grave. He had a shovel in his hand, and seemed to be filling a hole with dirt.

He didn't see Yukina walk up behind him.

"Hiei what are you doing?"

He turned around and met face to face with his sister. He put the shovel on the ground, and grabbed Yukina into a hug.

"He's gone, all of our problems are gone, Yukina-chan. We don't have to deal with him anymore, see he is resting right next to mama where he belongs."

Hiei pointed to the hole he had just got finish filling. He had set a huge rock near the top, and a few flowers.

Yukina gasped.

Did Hiei really kill their father? Was that his grave?

"Oh no, Hiei please don't tell me that you..."

"Yup I did, I promised you that everything would be alright, and now it is."

Hiei smiled proudly at Yukina, he had thought that he did the right thing. But that thought quickly vanished when he saw the look on her face, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yukina...wha...what's wrong?" asked Hiei confused.

Yukina turned towards Hiei and the look she gave him completely caught him off guard. He'd never seen Yukina give that look to anyone, especially not him.

In her eyes was a look of pure hatred, the look his father had given him many times before.

"Hiei, death wasn't the answer. Isn't it bad enough that we lost our mother? HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU KNOW NOW I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT, NONE."

"You have me." said Hiei as he stared at the ground.

He didn't think Yukina would act like this. He thought she wanted this just as badly as he did.

"BESIDES HE DESERVED IT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU. I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU. IF I DIDN'T STOP HIM NOW THEN HE WOULD HAVE JUST CONTINUED TO RAPE YOU LIKE HE DID ME! DID YOU REALLY WANT THAT?"

Hiei was outraged at how ungrateful his sister was being, he had given up his whole childhood to protect her and he even proved that he'd kill for her, but she didn't appreciate it.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO PROTECT ME! YOU JUST FELT THAT YOU HAD TO. I TOLD YOU THAT I COULD HANDLE WHAT EVER FATHER DID TO ME. I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE HIEI! AND I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE TO PROTECT ME!"

With those words said Yukina proceeded to stomp off. But Hiei wasn't about to let this conversation end, he grabbed Yukina in an attempt to figure out what the real problem was. But the only response he got from her was a slap in the face. He grabbed his cheek and stared at her with disbelief.

"DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN...YOU...YOU MURDERER!"

Yukina stared at Hiei with a stone cold look, expecting him to just walk away, but he just stood there a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." spoke Hiei never taking his eyes off the ground.

"I was only trying to help. I guess I never took the time to figure out what you wanted. I let my lust for revenge get the best of me. I'm sorry. But can I make it up to you, I still want to take you away from this house. Put you in a better place. Will you at least let me do that and I promise I will leave you alone after that. I just want to make sure that you are safe. You can take anything from the house that you want, I will be waiting in the boat for you and I will take you down the river to a nice village I heard about."

Hiei let out a deep sigh and then walked over to the boat and waited just like he said.

Yukina knew she shouldn't have spoken to Hiei like that, after all he only did what he thought was best for her. But that did not explain him killing the only family they had left... now what were they going to do.

She walked into the house with tears in her eyes and she began to pack her things.

"She hates me, I never meant for that to happen. Doesn't she understand that I finally set us free... I guess she doesn't. But she is right, now we have no one left, all of our family is gone. All he have is each other or at least we had each other. She called me a murderer... A MURDERER. I didn't expect her to react like that. I expected her to be just as happy as I was, but she wasn't.

But don't worry Yukina I promise I will make everything all better again. I know I promised you a lot of things, but this time I am serious. That village I was talking about is really nice, all of the people there are friendly. I have never been there before but from the stories mama use to tell me when I was younger, I know it will be the perfect place for you. I think she called it "Human World" I don't know what type of name that is for a village, but that's where I will be sending you.

And after I am sure you got there safe, I will do what I have been meaning to do for a long time, I will finally end it all...I will kill myself. Life is too good for me, your too good for me Yukina. I don't deserve your love and no longer am I receiving it. But that's good, at least I know you won't cry for me. I know that once I am gone a weight will be lifted off of your shoulders, along with a whole lot of guilt.

All I ever wanted to do in life was make you happy, and now I know how. I love you Yukina I've always had and always will. I just wish you knew."

Hiei closed his journal as he felt Yukina's weight shift the boat behind him.

"So are you ready?"

"..."

"Do you have everything you wanted from the house."

Once again there was silence.

Hiei looked back and saw that Yukina had a lot of bags in her hands.

She sat there with a stern look as if saying. "What are you waiting for?"

Hiei smiled, a small nervous smile.

"I guess that answers my question. So let's go then huh?" and with that Hiei pulled the boat away from the bank as they began down the river.

The twins kept taking small glances back at their house, both thinking the same thing. "There goes our past."

**Meanwhile:**

A lone figure lurked behind the trees, watching as the small boat went by.

"Bout time Hiei took care of that fucking rodent of a father. Now I can move on to my plan. But, first I have to get him to cooperate and the best way to do that, is through his sister."

The dark figure kept following the boat, waiting for the perfect time to strike. That time came near as Hiei and Yukina approached a huge waterfall.

"How are we suppose to get pass that." spoke Yukina, in a snobbish but worried tone.

"Don't worry you don't have to be afraid, I know a way around it."

"I wasn't scared." yelled Yukina in yet another snobbish way.

Hiei winced at the sound of her yelling, and proceeded to steer the boat towards a narrow path next to the waterfall.

"Now be careful and don't make any sudden movements. If you do then the boat will row off track and we'll both go flying down that waterfall."

Yukina was about to make a smart comment but held her breath and tensed as Hiei rowed faster towards the path.

The dark figure watched carefully as Hiei struggled to keep the boat on the right path.

"Now's my chance!" it spoke, as it gathered up some of it's energy. With a small flick of it's finger, it was able to produce a large wind that sent Hiei and Yukina's boat flying off towards the waterfall.

"Oh no Hiei DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!" cried Yukina as she shook Hiei's shoulder, terrified of falling off the cliff.

Hiei pushed Yukina to the far end of the boat and continued to try and steer it right.

"Come on, Come on." He thought has he tried the best he could to turn the boat, but it was too late.

Hiei knew what was about to happen, so he did the best thing he could think of. He used all of his strength to pick up Yukina and toss her as close to shore as he could.

"Swim, swim to the bank Yukina. HURRY! Before you get pulled back."

Yukina did as she was told, she swam as fast as she could towards the shore. She climbed onto the land and turned back to where Hiei and the boat were still being pulled in by the waterfall.

"Hiei! HIEI COME ON JUMP OFF! JUMP OFF!" yelled Yukina jumping up and down frantically.

Hiei smiled, he knew he couldn't make it even if he wanted to... and he didn't want to.

"Go ahead and find the village. The route shouldn't be too dangerous from here. JUST GO!" and with that the boat went over the waterfall taking Hiei with it and he fell thinking... "At least I know she still cares about me."

He landed in the deep water, with a loud SPLASH. But Hiei didn't attempt to swim, he just let himself fall further and further into the cold darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO...NOOOOOOOOO...NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Yukina, as she ran through the woods, trying to make it to the bottom of the waterfall hoping to find Hiei.

"Please...Please...Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, just please be there."

"Damn it! Now I have to save the little suicidal bastard." thought the figure as it watched Hiei sink into the water.

"That wasn't apart of the plan." It jumped into the water and swam after Hiei's body which had already went into unconsciousness. It grabbed onto his foot, and dragged him to the top of the water.

The figure then threw Hiei onto the bank.

"Don't say you don't owe me for this one kid. Now all I have to do is take you a little further down the river so your sister can't find you."

It then picked Hiei up and flung him over it's shoulder and started to run. It ran so fast that in a matter of minutes it was miles and miles away from the base of the waterfall.

It then laid Hiei on the ground and proceeded to walk off.

"Well, at least he's alive. Now all I have to do is find that little wench and my plan will be back on track."

The figure then walked away in search of Yukina.

**Meanwhile:**

"Come on Kuronue... I think there is a river right up here."

Walking through the woods was none other than one of the most well known thieves in Makai... Youko Kurama, a tall handsome fox youkai.

His long silky silver hair and his intense golden eyes are what drew a lot of attention. That, and the fact that he was an excellent thief, being the sly fox that he was and behind him walked a demon named Kuronue.

He had long black hair, and the wings of a bat. He was a bat youkai with intense blue eyes and a face that was close to rivaling that of the kitsune.

But Kuronue was Youko's partner in crime, they were best friends. Although secretly, Kuronue wished that his friendship with Youko was more than that.

"There the river is up ahead."

Youko pointed towards the river and then turned to his friend.

"I am going to go take a quick bath."

"Need any company." spoke Kuronue in a seductive, but joking manner so Youko would think that he was only playing.

Even though he wasn't, Kuronue was still too afraid to tell his friend how he truly felt about him.

"Yea right, just stay here and look after our things."

The fox laughed as he walked off already slipping out of his shirt. Kuronue sighed disappointed and sat down on rock waiting for his buddy to finish his "bath".

"No matter how tough that guy is, he will always be the most feminine person I know."

Youko hummed softly to himself as he slipped out of his pants. He folded his clothes neatly and set them on a rock, before walking towards the river.

He stopped and looked back at what he had just done.

"Man that time I spent hanging out with those humans must have rubbed off." he said rolling his eyes.

He then turned his head back towards the river and his mouth dropped as he spotted at a small body, laid against the ground.

"How did I not notice that before?" he thought as he walked over to the body with caution.

"Is it dead?"

Youko was confused as to why he was able to get closer with out the small frame moving.

With his foot, he lightly tapped the body, then he pushed it over on to it's back.

"Oh my..."

He looked down into the face of a small innocent fire demon.

He bent closely next to it and rubbed its cheek.

"He feels so cold. Poor thing, he's just a baby."

Youko pulled the little demon into his arms and got a better look at his face.

"So beautiful."

Youko continued to look down into the face of the unconscious fire demon.

"I wonder where he came from?"

But his thoughts were interrupted when his loud obnoxious friend yelled towards him.

"Oi, Youko come on."

Kuronue frowned, he was tired of waiting and they had a few more places to rob before sun down.

He really didn't see the point of stopping...that is until he saw who his friend was caring back with him.

Youko had his pants on, but his shirt was wrapped gently around a small body that he carried in his arms.

"Hey you do you have there with you?"

**In the woods:**

"HIEI! HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Yukina wandered aimlessly through the woods in search of her brother.

"This is all my fault." she thought.

Yukina had checked by the bottom of the waterfall and found him nowhere in sight. She figured that maybe he did survive and was out looking for her.

But, her hopes were beginning to fade as she could not find him anywhere.

A figure stepped from behind a tree and smiled as it called out to her.

"Oh beautiful."

Yukina turned around, and came face to face with the man she had been dreading to see since the day her mother died.

Before her stood Sensui, the one who haunted her dreams at night.

"Oh no." were the only words that escaped her mouth as Sensui he grabbed her and carried her deep into the woods.

**TBC...**

**Human World**- In my story I am making Human World a small village, similar to the real Human World where human's live in peace with out being bothered by evil demons. Later in the story, I will introduce some familiar characters, that will be residence of this village.

Please Review


	6. A disturbing Discovery

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**Chapter 5: A disturbing discovery **

"Well who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well where did he come from?"

" I... don't... know."

"Well does he have any money on him?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WILL YOU STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

Youko and Kuronue sat in front of the fire with the little demon still curled up in Youko's arms. He hadn't put the youkai down since he found him and Kuronue was starting to get jealous.

"Well then what are we keeping him for if we know nothing about him. I say we dump him in the woods, he's only holding us up. We should have been robbed like twenty houses already."

Youko growled he was really sick of all the complaining he was getting from Kuronue.

"Look I'm the boss here and I want to help this little guy out no matter what you say. Falling behind a few houses is not going to hurt us. I'm still one of the most feared thieves out there and I don't need you coaching me. Now I suggest you quit complaining before I REALLY lose my temper."

With that, Youko got up with the little demon still in his hands and walked off towards the river.

"Maybe I missed something back there that can help me find out where this little guy came from." he thought.

"Hey where are you going? Look Youko don't get mad, I was just thinking about your rep... come on your going to let that little baby runt come between us? Grr." Kuronue huffed and turned back towards the fire.

"Hmmm, let's see..." thought Youko as he searched around the river bank. Good thing his fox eyes were use to the darkness.

"Now I found you over here, let's see if...hey here's something." He walked over to the edge of the bank and there sat a little black book.

"Maybe this can tell me something about you."

Youko, picked up the book and walked over to a large flat boulder. He sat down, settled the little demon on his lap and opened the book.

"Hmmm, maybe I can find a name...HA!" Youko read the inside cover and scribbled across it was what seemed to read "Property of Hiei.".

"Well you have pretty neat hand writing for a demon, now don't you Hiei." spoke Youko as he looked down at the fire demon in his lap, happy that he finally had a name to call him.

"Well this must be your little journal. Let's see what I can find out."

Youko flipped through the book and stopped at a random page. He began to read out loud, only to find that he could not take his eyes off of the page.

"Father has once again raped me and then he beat me until I could no longer move. He was angry because today is the anniversary of mother's death. He misses her so much and he told me that it was all my fault she died. As if I didn't already know that. He tried to hurt Yukina, only because she looks just like mother.

I told him to stop and I put Yukina in her room where he would not hurt her. That's when he told me. He told me that it was my fault that mother was kicked off of her island. I didn't understand at first, but then he told me the whole story. He told me how my mother was a Koorime and she came from an island far away from Makai, somewhere in the skies. He told me how the Koorime women were suppose to bear only female children, but then I was born. They called me the Forbidden Child and they told my mother that I must be thrown off of the island or I would doom them all.

My mother forbade them to do such thing and so she took me and my sister and left the island. Father said that if I were never born, then she would have never had to leave her island and she would probably still be alive now. I have a really strange feeling that, that is not true, but no one is here to tell me other why's so, I guess he is right. I am a curse, I am the forbidden child, and it is my fault that mother is dead."

Youko stared down at the book in disbelief.

"Thi...this...oh...my...So I guess your not a full blooded fire demon huh...umm..Damn."

He was lost for words, here was a little demon who looked only to be a baby, but from what was written in the journal he seems to have gone through so much torture in his young life.

"Exactly how old are you, little one." thought Youko as he flipped through more pages.

He stopped at a page that seemed to be written in red ink. A fowl smell hit Youko's nose, almost making him drop the book.

"That's blood." Is this his blood?

Youko began to read and what he read, almost made the strong fox break down in tears.

"He's dead, this is what I've trained most of my life for. It was so easy, he knew what was coming and he knew he deserved it. I'm glad, at least I don't have to feel any guilt. But, now that he is gone Yukina doesn't have a father. No problem, cause now I am her brother and father. I will be taking her away from this house, too many bad memories. Where will we go, I don't know, but it will be far away from here. Don't worry Yukina everything will be just fine, I promise. He's gone and he's never coming back."

Youko dropped the journal and pulled Hiei into his arms. "You poor thing, I can't believe you have gone through all of this. But don't worry because I'm here for you now. I will protect you, no longer will you suffer, I promise."

Hiei shivered in his sleep, a small moan escaped his mouth and he growled.

"Hm, I guess your having a bad dream... I'm not surprised. I hope you wake up soon." thought Youko, as he rocked Hiei gently in his arms.

**Hiei's mind:**

Hiei ran through the woods frantically. He knew something wasn't right. Where was his sister? What was this sick feeling he was getting? He had no time to stop and think about, before a familiar sent hit his nose...It was blood, Yukina's blood.

"Oh No YUKINA... YUKINA WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Hiei as he started to run towards the sent. He found himself in a clear opening in the woods and there on the ground sat Yukina in a pool of blood. She looked up at him, blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth and she was smiling. Just then images of Hina just before she died ran through Hiei's mind, that is what this scene reminded him of, that is who Yukina looked like.

"Hiei...Please" Yukina spoke with such pain as she held her right hand out to Hiei. The other hand clutched her stomach as more blood seem to drip from her open wound.

"Yukina!" Hiei shouted as he ran over to his sister, but before he got there a tall dark figure appeared just behind her.

It grabbed Yukina's hair and pulled her head back with force making her scream out in pain.

"LET HER GO!" cried Hiei, as he watched the figure lift Yukina up by her hair and pulled her into a forceful kiss.

Yukina, thrashed violently only to have her body go limp with pain.

"Get off of her YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Hiei. The figure broke the kiss and then walked over towards Hiei laughing. "Is that anyway to talk to your father." It laughed as it stood above Hiei giving him a good look into his face...It was his father.

"Bu...but ho...how...I...I...don't understand...wer...weren't...you dead...I...I...ki...killed you."

Hiei was terrified. How could this be? What is going on?

"Your going to pay for what you did to me, you little fucker." Kage pulled Yukina's head back so that her neck was exposed. He reached into his cloak and pulled out his sword.

Hiei's mouth dropped. "But how...I...I have your sword."

He looked down at his waist where the sheath and sword use to be, but they weren't there anymore.

"You little idiot. Don't you know, it's all over. Your dead, and so is Yukina." Kage took the blade of the sword and slashed it across Yukina's throat.

Yukina's body began to violently shake, as blood bubbled from her neck.

"Well here ya go." Kage tossed Yukina's now lifeless body at Hiei..

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "Yukina. NO...wake up, WAKE UP...DON'T YOU DARE DIE! YUKINA YUKINA PLEASE. WAKE UP WAKE UP!

**Hiei**:

"NOOOO!" Hiei sat up and began searching around.

"YUKINA, YUKINA!" he tried to get up, but something was holding him down. Was it Kage?

"NO, LET GO. LET GO!" Hiei began to struggle against the strong grip that held him.

"Whoa...calm down, calm down."

Youko struggled to keep him still but Hiei was pretty strong for his size. Hiei continued to fight until both he and Youko were on the ground.

Youko pinned Hiei under him in attempt to keep him still. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax." Hiei thrashed wildly.

"No I have to find her. I have to find her. WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT!" Youko didn't understand what Hiei was talking about, but he knew it must of had something to do with the dream he had.

Meanwhile, Kuronue had heard the screaming and quickly got up. He ran towards the river thinking that something was happening to Youko.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he saw Youko wrestling the small demon beneath him. Hiei swung his fist and hit Youko right in the jaw making him yelp in pain.

"Hey, you can't hit him like that!"

Hiei somehow managed to flip Youko onto his back and so he wrapped his little hands around Youko's throat in an attempt to choke him. Kuronue ran over to his friend's aid and grabbed the little demon.

He lifted Hiei by his shirt collar and began to shake him violently.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING?"

Hiei looked up into Kuronue's face and began to panic as images of Kage flashed through his mind.

"No stop. LET GO!...please." He kicked at the bat demon, trying to get away.

Youko got up off the ground rubbing his neck.

"Damn that kid is strong." he coughed.

Youko looked at Kuronue, who was still shaking Hiei and he saw the little demon panicking.

"Kuronue! Stop shaking him like that!"

Youko snatched Hiei away from Kuronue and began to rock him in his arms trying to sooth him.

"Shhhh...calm down, it's alright."

Kuronue stood there in disbelief. "Are you crazy, what are you mad at me for? That little bastard was trying to kill you."

The fox frowned.

"He was not, he was just scared. I think he had a bad dream."

Hiei had now settled down and was looking up at Youko confused.

"Who is this? Why is she holding me?" thought Hiei. He studied Youko's face closely. "Wow she's pretty."

The fox looked down at the now calm fire demon. He noticed Hiei staring at him and smiled.

"Are you ok? I'm glad to see you calmed down. Are you hungry?"

Hiei became a little uncomfortable. He had never been around a female this pretty, only Yukina and his mother, but they never made him feel like this.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Youko Kurama. But, just call me Youko." he again smiled down at Hiei who started blushing and looked away.

"Oh well, umm...I'm" "Oh yes...I know, your Hiei...right?"

Hiei looked up confused. "Ho...How did you know?"

Youko looked around nervously. He didn't want Hiei to know that he had read his journal. They both sat there in silence as Hiei waited for an answer, but the silence was broken once Kuronue interrupted.

"Look we don't have time to get all acquainted. Come on Youko, we helped him, now let's go."

Hiei could sense jealousy coming from this one called Kuronue. He smiled for the first time, in he didn't know how long. Hiei had always loved being the center of attention and he loved it even more when someone was actually jealous of him. So, he decided to go with it and he planned on using this lady to do so.

Youko rolled his eyes at Kuronue and looked down at Hiei.

"So, are you hungry?" Hiei looked back at Kuronue, who had folded his arms in anger. He turned back to Youko with a devilish grin on his face and nodded. Youko laughed and proceeded to get up, but Hiei grabbed onto his arm before he could.

Youko looked back at Hiei who was now looking sheepishly down at the ground.

"Ca...can you carry me...I ... I'm still tired." '

Kuronue dropped his jaw in shock. He knew exactly what Hiei was trying to do and he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Aw, come on, you aren't actually going to fall for that now are you? Youko, he trying to play you as a fool." Youko growled at Kuronue and then looked down at Hiei.

Hiei had put on the most adorable cat eyes. His beautiful red eyes had become full and took up most of his eye socket. They were large and clear, as if he were about to cry and he poked his bottom lip out just enough to make it look like a little pout.

Normally, Hiei wouldn't be so out of character. But he had to admit, he was starting to develop a crush on this fox female and this was one of his first crushes. He didn't want that bat demon Kuronue to get in the way of it.

Youko smiled warmly at Hiei, lifted him into his arms and snuggled him close. He began to walk the little demon back towards the fire.

Hiei looked over Youko's shoulder at Kuronue and smiled. Kuronue glared at him and Hiei stuck his tongue out.

"Yo...Youko... come on."

The fire demon let out a small laugh and then thought up a plan.

He rubbed his face in the crook of Youko's neck, like a cat. Hiei got a strong sniff of roses...that's how his mother used to smell. Hiei sighed happily and began to purr.

The fox frowned playfully and pulled Hiei away from him.

"Wow, you're a little frisky one, now aren't you." He laughed softly and pulled Hiei back to him.

The fire demon immediately started purring again, yeah he was getting his first crush, he knew it for sure.

Back at the fire Youko made Kuronue cook some food for Hiei. Kuronue complied unhappily of course, and fixed the little runt something to eat.

Hiei attacked the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was true.

"Wow I guess you really were hungry." Youko stated, as he watched the little demon finally come up for air, only to dig right back in.

"I'm guessing he hasn't eaten in a while judging from how skinny the little runt is." spoke Kuronue, as he continued to eat his on food. Hiei glared at him over his bowl but continued to eat, he would get back at him later.

"Kuronue, don't call him a runt." frowned Youko.

Hiei looked at Kuronue over his bowl again and stuck his tongue out at him. Youko laughed and pulled Hiei towards him. "Isn't he adorable?"

Kuronue grunted and the little fire demon blushed.

"Miss...umm...exactly where did you find me?"

Youko frowned while Kuronue tried to hold in a laugh.

"Miss, no, no, no. You got me all wrong, I'm a male."

The food in Hiei's mouth never got fully chewed as he swallowed it and immediately started choking. He coughed hard until the food finally went down.

"A BOY...BUT I THOUGHT. I mean then why do you smell like roses."

Kuronue couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out laughing only to start choking on his own food.

Youko frowned. "I smell like that, because I use roses in my fighting technique."

Hiei coughed again. "So you're a boy ...and you smell like roses?" Hiei sighed. "Actually had a crush on a boy."

Kuronue started laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Youko frowned at him, then looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Don't worry, to tell you the truth, I'm flattered."

Hiei blushed, he did not mean to say that out loud. But he shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, he was to hungry to argue about it now. Kuronue had finally gotten himself together and was now trying to get his breathing straight.

"Nice try kid, but Youko here is way out of your league."

Hiei looked at Kuronue, then shrugged again. "Don't call me kid." he spoke, then started eating again.

Kuronue laughed "Why, I think it describes you well."

"You heard him Kuronue. But that reminds me, how old are you Hiei?"

Youko looked at Hiei and laughed as the little demon forced himself to stop eating in order to answer.

Hiei looked at Youko and answered. "I'm sixteen." Then he went right back to eating.

"Sixteen...yea right. Come on kid, really how old are ya? You don't have to lie." said Kuronue.

Youko, also surprised shook his head and said, "Ummm...I don't think he's lying."

Kuronue frowned. "No...No...No, this kid can not be sixteen. Look at how short he is, he look likes he's just learning to use the toilet."

Hiei dropped his bowl, let out a big burp and glared at Kuronue. "I am sixteen and I'm not short, I'm just height challenged. My sister is just as short as I am, maybe even shorter."

Kuronue blinked, "You have a sister? Where is she?"

Youko looked at the ground, he knew that Hiei's sister must have been that Yukina girl he read about in his journal, but he didn't want Hiei to know that he read it.

"I wish I could help him. The way he is acting now, you would have never pictured a troubled boy." Youko laughed to himself as he we watched Kuronue and Hiei continue to glare at each other.

"Maybe it is best if he does stay with us. We can be his family." Just as Youko thought that, Hiei jumped up frantically.

"OH NO! MY SISTER! WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled.

**TBC...**

**I'm back lol. I had to re edit this chapter. But I'm not sure if I got everything so if you see Yomi's name instead of Kuronue's, tell me. But thanks to my reviewers... so until the next chapter R&R!**


	7. Unwanted Help

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Midnight-Dark-Princess: Thanks for pointing that out, I had a feeling that I forgot at least one.**

**DarkHiei11: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Crimsonbloodvampire: Yeah, Hiei is very short lol, but you got to love him.**

**Copycat-rikko: Lol, sorry I got you in trouble but I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much.**

**TheDemonQueen1: Yeah, tried to go for a little cliff hanger, but anyway lol you don't have to write a page review...this is good enough. Thanks.**

**Abby: Thanks. **

**CandyGirl999: Thank you so much for reading.**

**KageKancho: So glad you're enjoying it.**

**Jessica**

**Silvermane1**

**Samron**

**Danielle**

**Chapter 6: Unwanted Help**

**Somewhere:**

Yukina shifted in her sleep, before slowly opening her beautiful red eyes. Her vision was a little fuzzy, and her head was throbbing.

"Wha…….where am I?" She asked no one in particular as her vision slowly began to clear up.

She was in a dark room….. a dungeon like room. There were old dirty skeletons still hanging from old rusty chains that hung from the walls. They looked to have been years old and the agonizing way their mouths hung open in an eternal scream, only caused Yukina to panic.

She screamed loudly causing giant rats to run out their hiding places behind the walls which were covered with dry blood, probably from other victims who were tortured in this hell hole.

Yukina tried to run towards the exit on the far end of the room, only to be pulled back violently by the rusty chains that held tightly to her wrist.

She soon realized that her feet weren't even touching the ground. The chains held her inches off of the dungeon floors. Yukina winced as a pain she hadn't noticed before shot from her numb hands, down her wrist and arms, straight to her shoulders.

She struggled once again to get free, only to get the skin ripped from her wrist because of the old crusty chains. Yukina shivered from the pain.

A rat ran up and nibbled at the bottom of her shoe. Her cheeks turned a dark blue as she screamed loudly causing the rat to shriek and run into the eye socket of a decapitated skeleton.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP…………… HIEI?!... HIEI, PLEASE HELP ME!"

She thrashed violently, only to cause more scratches on her wrist.

"Now Now, calm down precious. Don't want to cause any permanent damage now do we?" A dark voice came from a far left corner of the room.

Yukina stopped her struggling and strained her eyes to see who was in the room with her. She was able to make out the outline of a tall, man?

The figure stepped closer to Yukina, causing the moonlight from a tiny window in the room to give her a good view of his face.

Yukina gasped, "Sen…..Sen………...It's you." She couldn't find it in herself to speak his name, not after what he had done to her family.

Sensui laughed, "Yes it's me beautiful did you miss me." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "What's wrong sweet heart, cat got your tongue?"

Yukina didn't respond, instead she pulled back her head and spat right in his face. Sensui growled dangerously and wiped the spit from his face. "You've got some nerve you little bitch."

Yukina shouted, "You've got some nerve kidnapping me you bastard. I don't understand, what do, you want from me? You killed my mother, my father is dead, and my brother…….. I don't even know if he's dead or alive. HAVEN'T I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH, WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LEAVE ME AL…………"

SLAP

Yukina's head swung to the right as Sensui's heavy hand connected with her cheek. She hung her head as soft sobs escaped her lips.

Sensui grabbed her hair and once again pulled her head up to look at him.

"Don't ever yell at me again. You are at my mercy now and you should never spit in the face of death... As for your brother, he's still alive. I made sure of it."

Yukina lifted her head at what was said. "He…..he is?"

"Yes he is and the only way for you to see him again, is for you to go along with my plan."

Sensui ran his fingers across Yukina's bruised cheek. She winced at his touch but found the strength to speak.

"What do you mean plan? Where is my brother?"

Sensui pressed his finger to her lip.

"Just full of questions now aren't we?" He teased.

"But, since you asked I'll tell you. You know that your brother can produce black tear gems right?"

Yukina nodded her head slowly.

"Good. Now over the years, I've done a little research and realized that just one of those rare tear gems is worth thousands on the black market. I've already got a few people set to buy now all I need is the producer and the merchandise. In case you don't know, that is where your brother comes in."

Yukina shook her head.

"You don't understand…… in order to get Hiei's tear gems, you have to make him cry and Hiei hasn't cried in a long time. I don't think he can anymore."

Sensui laughed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can break him. Especially since I have the one thing that he cares about most," Sensui leaned forward and whispered into Yukina's ear, "You"

"He'll do anything for you, even if it means breaking his little habit of not crying."

Yukina cried out in emotional pain, she was sick of people using her to get to her brother, what did he ever do wrong but try to protect her?

"No please. Leave Hiei alone, you can have my tear gems if you want. Just let him live a normal life, with out having to sacrifice himself for me."

Sensui backed away from Yukina getting ready to walk out the room. "How generous of you to offer, but your tear gems aren't worth nearly as much as his and besides his life will never be normal, not after all of the emotional and physical pain he's been through. And he'll never rest if he knows that you're still out here unsafe."

Yukina sighed realizing the truth.

"But, how will you even get him here? He doesn't even know where we are. I don't even know where we are."

Sensui laughed once again. "Oh don't worry about that. He won't have to come here, because we're going to him. He said he was going to take you to a little village called Human World right? Well, I know that place, you can say that it's my old hometown. So since he told you to go there, that will probably be the first place he'll check for you. So that's the place where we will meet him."

Yukina gasped, "How did you know he wanted me to…….you were the one who made us fall off of the cliff weren't you……………YOU BASTARD YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Sensui smiled, "I saved him didn't I? And just so you know I didn't make you fall off the cliff, I just made the wind that did." Sensui shook his head, and let out a soft yawn.

"Look I'd love to sit here and chat beautiful, but I'm a bit tired. We can talk about this in the morning."

Sensui walked towards the door. Yukina lifted her head and began to yell,

"NO YOUR PLAN WON'T WORK……… BECAUSE I WON'T BE APART OF IT!"

Sensui walked out of the room, but not before yelling back,

"YOUR ALREADY APART OF IT BEAUTIFUL!"

Yukina again started thrashing against the chains as the door closed and she was again left in the darkness.

After a few minutes of struggling, she tired herself out and just fell back against the wall. The only person she could think about was her brother and the things she had said to him before all of this happened.

"Hiei, I didn't mean what I said. I still love you brother, just please be ok." And with that Yukina fell into a deep sleep.

**Back with Youko:**

"I can't believe I forgot about her. I hope she made it ok, what if she got hurt? I have to find her, I have to go to Human World and see if she made it or not."

Hiei was pacing back and forth thinking about Yukina. Youko was busy trying to calm him down, but he was just talking to death ears. Kuronue sat back confused about the whole situation.

"She has to be at Human World, that is where I told her to go. Maybe she did make it, she is strong, she could have protected herself. But I still need to go check……… but how do I get to Human World from here?"

Hiei stopped his pacing, he ruffled his eyebrows and looked around seeing if he could remember how to get back to the path that led to Human World. But, he couldn't think with this stupid fox talking his ear off. Hiei was still pissed about being deceived when he realized the fox's true gender.

"Why did I have a crush on this baka anyway?" he asked himself.

But Hiei had no time to think it over, he figured it would be better to just try and sniff out Yukina's scent, or maybe he could just look around for the route to Human World. He knew that just sitting here with some bat looking freak and a simple minded fox was not helping him to find his sister.

"Hiei?...Hiei?...HIEI?"

The little youkai jumped not realizing that Youko had been calling him for a few minutes now.

"Aww Youko look you scared the little runt." Joked Kuronue

"Hiei did you hear what I said?" asked Youko after glaring at Kuronue for the comment he just made.

Hiei frowned at Kuronue, and then at Youko. "No I didn't hear what you said and to tell you the truth I don't care. I have to find my sister."

Youko sighed, "That is what I was talking about. You can't find her on your own so let us help you."

Kuronue's jaw dropped, was Youko serious?

"Look man, we don't have time for this. We've already fed the little runt, let him go."

Hiei smirked at Kuronue. "Look your baka friend over there is right. Thanks for feeding me, but I can take care of myself from now on and I don't have time to argue with you, I've wasted enough time here, I need to get to Human World."

Youko blinked, "Human World? You mean the real Human World or the village?" Hiei frowned and answered, "The village fox that is where my sister might be."

Kuronue scratched his head, "Aye, Youko isn't that where you went after you got transformed into that human Kurama?"

Youko nodded and looked at Hiei who had a confused look on his face.

"You've been to Human World before? So you can point me to the path that leads there and I can go find my sister."

Youko shook his head, "It's not that simple, the path from here is very dangerous and you won't be able to survive on your own."

Hiei sighed and then smirked. "Fine if you won't tell me then I'll just look for the path myself."

Hiei began to walk off as Kuronue commented, "Wow the ego on that little guy."

Youko ran behind Hiei and grabbed his arm. "Look, Hiei if you want to find your sister, then it would be best if you let me help you."

Being grabbed like that caught Hiei by surprise and he quickly tried to pull away.

"Look fox, I don't need your help to find my sister." Hiei yelled furious.

Kuronue sighed, "Youko let him go. If the little runt wants to go out there and get himself killed, then fine. It is none of our business." He spoke nonchalantly, he was really jealous of all the attention Hiei was getting.

But Youko wasn't ready to give up that easily, " Hiei, we can probably take you to the village Human World. Isn't that where you sent your sister? I can take you there. I know where it is, just please don't leave." Youko sighed, he never begged for anything, but he really didn't want to see the attractive little demon leave.

Hiei looked back at Youko, not sure if he could trust the fox. A fox was known to be a creature you shouldn't trust, but Hiei was desperate to find his sister so he had to agree.

"Fine you can take me there, but if anything funny happens then there are going to be some serious problems."

Youko smiled brightly and unconsciously picked Hiei up into a hug. "Good we can leave in the morning."

Hiei struggled for a second to get out of Youko's arms, but the smell of roses hit his nose again and he couldn't help but relax into the fox's arms.

Kuronue snarled at the scene in front of him and turned his back to them, "Tch, whatever."

Youko, a little surprised that Hiei was so relaxed in his arms, sat down and rested his back against a rock. Hiei let out a soft yawn and curled up in Youko's arms.

The pretty fox smiled and yawned himself, "Don't worry Hiei we'll find your sister, I promise." He whispered softly into the little fire demon's ear.

He snuggled his nose against Hiei's hair and listened closely as he heard the youkai mumble something before falling to sleep, it sounded like he said,

"Stupid Fox"

Youko laughed softly before falling to sleep himself.

**END**

**Well that's chapter 6 for you. It was a little short, but the next chapter should be longer. Please Review, and I'll see about getting up another chapter really soon.**

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

"**So you're looking for your sister, huh? Well do you have a picture of her maybe she passed through here." Asked Yusuke. Hiei pulled out a folded piece of paper that he kept hidden in his cloak and held it out for the people to see.**

**Kuwabara looked over Yusuke's shoulder at the picture of the young girl and immediately fell in love, "Wow she's hot. If she did pass through here I think we would have remembered."**

**Hiei growled lowly, "That's my sister you're talking about, baka"……………**


End file.
